kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mother Fucker
Red Mist is initially presented as a superhero inspired by Kick-Ass. While Kick-Ass is initially jealous of the media attention that Red Mist receives, he quickly befriends him after they meet. While wealthy enough to afford a car known as the "mistmobile", Red Mist shows no evidence of battle prowess, his crimefighting techniques being limited to calling the cops and directing them to crime operations. Red Mist is later revealed as the undercover son of the mafia boss John Genovese (Frank D'Mico in the film) : eager to win his father's esteem, he has been setting up a trap to capture Big Daddy and Hit-Girl. He also sho ws a deep loathing of Kick-Ass and revels in seeing him tortured. A comic-book fan himself, Chris genuinely enjoys the experience of masquerading as Red Mist, and finally he identifies himself as a supervillain. Following the fall of his fathers organization, Red Mist was said to be travelling Eastern Europe, but enlisting others to join his super villian team over Twitter. His first act as leader when he returns to the US is to kill the leader of superhero team Justice Forever, Colonal Stars. Red Mist changes his Twitter Page Name to the MotherFucker. Later The MotherFucker & his Gang go looking for Katies House and on the way The MotherFucker asked some kids were Katie lives and after they told him they asked if Katie was a Superhero but The MotherFucker says she only fucks Superheroes and thats why their going to hurt her and then The MotherFucker pulls out two guns and kills the kids shocking three supervillians on his team. The MotherFucker tells his team to tear the place apart and they start killing everyone they see while the MotherFucker goes into Katies house and and Katies dad is killed by one of the SuperVillians. The MotherFucker tells Katie to send a meassage to kick-ass but Katie says she doesn't even know Kick-Ass then The MotherFucker punches Katie and then rapes her. After The MotherFucker and his team finish raping and beating Katie, they leave the house and see all the dead cops Mother Russia killed and then leave. NOTES: In the film adaptation, Red Mist is played by Christopher Mintz-Plasse. Unlike in the comics, the fact that Red Mist is the Mafia boss' son and not a real superhero is revealed to the audience from the b eginning. The character is depicted as slightly less malevolent in the film adaptation : while still eager to help his father, Red Mist initially has no real malice towards Kick-Ass, whom he comes to consider harmless after they meet. (In the movie, Chris Genovese is Chris D'Amico and John Genovese is Frank D'Amico) At the end of Kick-Ass, Red Mist quotes Jack Nicholson as The Joker from the 1989 film Batman by saying "Wait until they get a load of me." This could be symbolic of his turn to supervillainy considering the comic was produced by Marvel and had very little references to DC comics. In the film, this quote is still spoken but appears less relevant due to the films larger input of DC references throughout. 878.jpg|The MotherFucker & Mother Russia. 7657.jpg|The MotherFucker & Colonel Stars. Gfg.jpg|The MotherFucker Talking. Kickass23e-1-.jpg|The MotherFucker Destroys the SuperHero Lair. 76867.jpg|The MotherFucker Hiting Colonel Stars in the face. 6445.jpg|The MotherFucker & his Gang of Villians. 567.jpg|The MotherFucker With His SuperVillian Team. Ka-08.jpg|The MotherFucker & his team looking for Katies House Kick-ass 2 4-1-.jpg|The MotherFucker Killing little Kids Ka-10.jpg|The MotherFucker & His Team start to kill people Ka-11.jpg|The SuperVillians break into Katies House Ka-12.jpg|The MotherFucker wuth a scared Katie Ka-12 - Copy.jpg|The MotherFucker about to Rape Katie Ka-18.jpg|The MotherFucker & his Gang leave Kick-Ass 2632-1-.jpg|Red Mist's New Look. Kick-Ass 2634-1-.jpg|The MotherFucker's Mask. Kick-Ass 2635-1-.jpg|The MotherFucker With Gun Tumblr l39knsV1ZD1qbg14qo1 1280-1- - Copy.jpg|Red Mist's Costume in Movie. Tumblr l3ltofoyJI1qbg14qo1 1280-1- - Copy.jpg|The MotherFucker's Costume in Movie. Links: Kick-Ass is played by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron_Johnson_(actor) Chris D'Amico's played by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Mintz-Plasse Hit-Girl's played by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chlo%C3%AB_Moretz Big-Daddy's played by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicolas_Cage Frank D'Amico's played by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Strong edit AlexisPurple 09:48, June 27, 2010 (UTC)AlexisPurple Category:Characters